Angsa Merah Muda
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Dia begitu dikagumi, berbeda denganku yang selalu dibully. Mereka bilang aku tidak pantas berteman dengannya karena aku, gadis berkacamata tebal dan jelek. "Jauhi Kabuto, dan berhenti menghidariku." Kemudian menarik gadis itu berjalan di sampingnya. "Karena kau milikku." [AU, S-saver contes BanjirTomatCeri V 2015]


Dari dulu aku dan Sasuke tumbuh bersama, kami bertetangga, main bersama, makan siang bersama dan saling berbagi bekal saat TK.

Yang membuat kami berbeda, Sasuke pintar tanpa usaha sedangkan aku pintar karena membaca buku pagi, siang, malam demi menyamai nilainya.

Sasuke menyukai sayur, sedangkan aku tidak begitu menyukai sayuran, aku suka makanan istan, membuatnya selalu dipuji ayah serta ibuku dan menjadikannya contoh untukku. Menyebalkan.

Sasuke pendiam, berbeda denganku yang sangat cerewet, dia sering mengataiku gadis cerewet menyebalkan, dasar Uchiha.

Dia begitu dikagumi, berbeda denganku yang selalu dibully. Mereka bilang aku tidak pantas berteman dengannya karena aku, gadis berkacamata tebal dan jelek. Ini salahku, andai saja dulu aku menuruti perkataan ibu mungkin aku tidak menjadi gadis kacamata tebal. **"jangan membaca di tempat minim cahaya Sakura. Jangan tidur sambil membaca Sakura. Jangan terlalu dekat menonton televisi Sakura. Makan sayurannya Sakura."** Itu beberapa kata ibu yang kuingat.

Aku sudah lelah dibully, walaupun Sasuke selalu membela dan memarahi orang yang membullyku, tetap saja aku lelah.

Aku berpikir ...

... Uchiha Sasuke terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi temanku.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SasuSaku AU**

 **BTC V (2015)**

 **Prome : 11**

 **.**

.

.

.

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan halaman yang sensei sebutkan tadi dan sampai jumpa." Setelah Iruka- sensei mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada semua anak didiknya pria berambut gelap ikat asal itu pergi keluar kelas. Beberapa anak-anak di kelas, salah satunya Haruno Sakura, berhambur lari keluar.

Dengan tenang Sasuke mengemas peralatan sekolahnya tanpa menghiraukan kikikan dan bisikan siswi yang duduk berkumpul tidak jauh dari mejanya. Uchiha bungsu itu menyipitkan mata saat melihat bangku sahabat merah mudanya sudah kosong. "Pulang tanpaku lagi." Gumamnya dengan nada kesal sembari berjalan cepat keluar kelas tanpa peduli pada siswi yang mengikutinya.

Sasuke sedikit berlari di lorong sekolah mencari Sakura di antara siswa/siswi. Dan ketika menemukan warna mencolok di antara teman-teman satu sekolahnya ia menyeringai dan berlari mendekat. Sasuke menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura tanpa disadari gadis berambut merah muda itu. Yang gadis itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam dan dimasukkan dalam saku celana. Gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan cepat menoleh. Kedua manik emeraldnya sedikit membulat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan tenang di sampingnya, "Sasuke,"

"Hn."

Sepanjang jalan tangan Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura dalam saku celana. Uchiha bungsu itu tampak tenang berbeda dengan Sakura yang tampak gelisah dan sesekali menoleh kanan-kiri. Wajah putri tunggal Haruno itu terlihat cemas akan sesuatu. Ketika Sakura akan menarik tangan dari genggaman dan saku celana Sasuke pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat. "Sasuke," cicitnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura dengan tangannya yang bebas. Wajah Sakura menekuk sebal. 'Besok aku pasti jadi adonan kue lagi, hahhh...'

 **Angsa merah muda...**

Sasuke berlari cepat menuju toilet perempuan saat salah satu teman team basketnya mengatakan melihat Sakura dijahili anak-anak perempuan di belakang sekolah. Ia membuka satu-persatu pintu toilet kemudian terpaku saat melihat Sakura sedang mengelap kacamata menggunakan seragamnya yang sudah lecek oleh tepung dan telur. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura kemudian membersihkan rambut penuh tepung dan telur gadis itu menggunakan sapu tangannya. "Dijahili lagi?"

Sakura menunduk sembari memakai kacamatanya. "Ya." Gumamnya lemah. Perlahan, gadis itu meneteskan air mata, "mereka bilang aku tidak pantas berteman denganmu, hiks. Aku tidak boleh pulang bersamamu, hiks, Sasuke."

"Hn." Hhh... selalu seperti ini.

 **Angsa merah muda...**

Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya menunggu Sakura di belakang, tapi gadis berambut merah muda itu semakin memelankan langkah kakinya, jelas sekali kalau gadis itu tidak mau pergi ke kantin bersamanya. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan dalam satu kali gerak berbalik mendekati Sakura. "Tidak bisa lebih lambat lagi, huh?" Ejeknya dengan nada kesal.

Sakura membenarkan kacamata. "Sasuke pergi duluan saja, aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Dusta gadis Haruno itu dengan senyuman lebar.

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit curiga. "Kau aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dimana Sakura yang cerewet dan menyebalkan, huh?" Katanya sembari menyentil jidad lebar Sakura.

"Aduh!" Sakura mengusap jidadnya sembari bersungut-sungut kesal dan mengerucutkan bibir. Kepala merah muda Sakura sedikit miring ke samping kiri saat melihat Kabuto, teman satu kelasnya, berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Sebuah ide bersinar di dalam kepalanya membuat ia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Aku ada janji membaca buku bersama Kabuto di perpus. Jaa Sasuke!" Ucapnya sambil lalu.

Sasuke tidak menghentikan Sakura. Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya diam menatap intens punggung mungil gadis berambut merah mudanya. Ada yang aneh.

Sakura memejamkan mata sesaat dan menghela napas lega. Setidaknya (mungkin) hari ini ia tidak jadi adonan kue. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyamai langkahnya dengan Kabuto. Pria tampan berkacamata itu sedikit terkejut kemudian merona melihat gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya serta mengajaknya mengobrol. Dia benar-benar polos dan berisik. Kabuto suka.

 **Angsa merah muda ...**

Sasuke berdiri dengan punggung bersandar ke dinding dan tangan terlipat di depan dada di depan kelas menunggu Sakura yang sangat lelet membereskan buku-buku di dalam. Ia sedikit mendengus kesal dengan keleletan Sakura serta kikikan dan tatapan memuja siswi. Memejamkan mata ia menghela napas. Apa teman merah mudanya itu sengaja? Ketukan lemah sepatu, sepertinya pemiliknya berjalan mengendap, membuat Sasuke sedikit membuka mata. Sakura berjalan mengendap dan hati-hati melewati Sasuke. Gadis itu bahkan sampai menggigit bibir bawah cemas takut membangunkan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan pura-pura tidak menyadari Sakura membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas lega. Dan ketika gadis itu akan pergi ia menarik satu tangannya dan memojokkan tubuh gadis itu ke dinding.

Siswi-siswi menjerit kecewa dan mengumpati Sakura ' si itik merah muda kucel' sembari meremas kepalan tangan penuh dendam. Sakura meringis. Sementara Sasuke menatap datar gadis berambut merah yang tampak cemas dan gelisah di depannya. Perlahan, Sakura menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri berusaha melarikan diri yang kemudian diblokir lengan Sasuke. Tubuh gadis itu kemudian bergeser ke kanan dan diblokir lagi oleh Sasuke.

Tidak peduli Sasuke menatapnya tajam Sakura memutar otak untuk melarikan diri. Posisi ini terlalu berbahaya. Permata emeraldnya melirik selangkangan Sasuke. Sepertinya cukup luas untuk melarikan diri, tapi itu terlalu beresiko. Bagaimana kalau tidak sengaja hidung atau pipinya menyentuh milik Sasuke. Manik Sakura bergulir ke arah ketiak Sasuke. Ketiak lebih aman. Dengan tubuh slimnya bukan hal sulit melewati ketiak Sasuke, sepertinya.

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit melihat Sakura memperhatikan selangkangan kemudian memperhatikan ketiaknya. Tubuh tegap Uchiha bungsu itu mengikuti gerakkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menunduk rendah membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu cemberut dan siswi-siswi mendesis tidak suka.

Sakura menatap tidak suka Sasuke dan bersiap berteriak 'lepaskan aku dan minggir' tapi bibir Sasuke lebih cepat mengunci mulutnya membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berteriak dan membulatkan mata terkejut. Bukan ciuman anak-anak yang hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir. Melainkan ciuman orang dewasa yang melibatkan gigitan, hisapan, jilatan, dan bahkan pertarungan lidah. Sakura ingin menghentikannya tapi ciuman Sasuke semakin intens dan memabukkan membuat tubuhnya lemas.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tangannya melepas ikat rambut serta merapikan rambut Sakura, menata rambut merah mudanya membingkai wajah polos Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum. "Mereka bilang 'kau tak pantas jadi temanku," lalu melepas kacamata Sakura dan kemudian memakai kacamata gadis itu. "Tapi tidak bilang kau tak pantas menjadik pacarku 'kan?" Sasuke menggenggam satu tangan Sakura dan memasukkannya dalam saku celana. "Jauhi Kabuto, dan berhenti menghidariku." Kemudian menarik gadis itu berjalan di sampingnya. "Karena kau milikku."

Siswi-siswi menangis kecewa dan menyumpahi Sakura. Berbagai macam rencana jahat tersusun di otak mereka.

"Sasuke, aku tidak bisa melihat."

"Hn. Cukup ikuti aku. Akan aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang manyakitimu."

Karena Sakura bukan itik buruk rupa berwarna merah muda, melainkan angsa cantik sewarna bunga tercantik di dunia. Sakura.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kena WB. #mojok. Aku tahu ficnya maksa dan gaje. Mau gimana lagi, lagi WB. Ini aja buatnya seminggu sangking macetnya otak. #krik. Krik.


End file.
